


A Sorcerer Like You

by TenApricots



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Cedric is a Good Teacher, Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Professor Cedric, Sofia is a Good Person, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenApricots/pseuds/TenApricots
Summary: All his life, the phrase “a sorcerer like Cedric” had been an insult, so hearing it used as a compliment is a bit jarring.-Or: The summer after Sofia's graduation, Cedric realizes that his passion is teaching, and he takes up a position at Hexley Hall.  Oneshot.Includes: Professor Cedric, balcony scene with Sofia
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Original Character(s), Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Friendship Cedfia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Sorcerer Like You

When he had begun his grand schemes to take over the kingdom over a decade ago, Cedric had not expected that along the way he would learn that his true passion was teaching. Another thing that he had not expected was ever returning to Hexley Hall, as a teacher, no less. In fact, with his failed magic and lack of confidence, it would have been one of the last things he would have expected to enjoy, let alone have the skill to do. 

Naturally, it was all Sofia’s fault. Practically every good thing that had happened in his life ever since she set foot in the castle nearly four years ago was her fault. Friendship, confidence, a second chance. Roland’s trust.

Now, he was known as Cedric the Great, the title of his dreams. Never had he thought he would achieve it by any hand but his own, a crown on his head, royal scepter in his hand. Had someone told him even two years ago that Roland would give him that title without any threats, bribery, or throne usurpation on his part, he would have either laughed hysterically or fainted. Both, most likely. It was a title he had yearned for and chased after for years, but that didn’t mean it didn’t take some getting used to.

It’s currently half past four, and he sits at his desk in his office at Hexley Hall, grading papers. The room is cold, but he bears with it. The other rewards of his job makes up for it tenfold. The opportunity to teach was another thing Sofia had given him. After the combined stress of graduation planning, near kingdom takeovers, and a party all over the course of one day, he’d needed a break to process everything. He’d wanted to spend his days with Sofia, teach her spells while a cauldron bubbles on the table and sunlight streams through the workshop windows. Her passing him vials of potions as they entertain guests at banquets — something that, funnily enough, he no longer minds, even looks forward to, now that every spell he casts does not end up a disaster. It’s amazing what confidence can do for a person.

But with Sofia busy with her Protector duties and her homework piling up higher than ever at EverRealm Academy, she barely had any spare time to spend with him. And if he were being honest, he had already taught her most of all he knew. She had outgrown his tutelage, so it had been her who had suggested working at Hexley Hall. What better way for him to spend his time than to teach other prospective students of magic?

It’s oddly therapeutic, somehow, the sheer mundanity of it. But he welcomes it all, even the long stretches of quiet in his office when he isn’t teaching. Especially the quiet. He used to despise the quiet, back in the days when Roland still criticized and the court jeered and he never seemed to do anything right. It left him alone with his thoughts, all poison and dark oil spooling at his fingertips; it was easy to get tangled in delusions and terrible musings, and he tripped and stumbled into horrible decision after horrible decision. Now he lets his thoughts flow freely, without fear of losing himself in animosity and doubt. Sofia made sure of that. His words glide smoothly out of him as he teaches, and when a student finally overcomes a hurdle and succeeds, something sparks within his chest — his soul dances, flamelike.

Before his thoughts can drift onto another topic, two sounds bring him back to reality — knuckles rap on wood, footfall in the hall.

Cedric turns his head toward the door. “Come in,” he says.

The door creaks open to reveal William, one of his younger students.

“Professor Cedric.” The boy pauses in the doorway. “Are you busy?”

“It’s no bother,” he says, setting down his pen. “Get yourself settled.”

William walks through the doorway and seats himself in the cushy armchair across from Cedric’s desk. Cedric readjusts himself in his office chair.

“What is it you need?” asks Cedric gently.

The boy across from him blinks before focusing his gaze intently on Cedric’s face. “Well, Professor,” he says. “It’s always been my dream to be a great sorcerer — a sorcerer just like you.”

Cedric has to stop himself from gaping. And jumping for joy. And grabbing onto a nearby object for support. 

“You’ve done so many amazing things,” William continues. “Everyone knows how you saved the kingdom of Enchancia last summer. And rescued the princess too. I don’t know how I can live up to that.”

Cedric’s reply comes out in a splutter as he struggles to regain his voice. “I — I had no idea the news spread so quickly,” he says. “Well, you are quite an eager learner. I am certain you will grow to be a great sorcerer one day.”

“I want to learn and improve,” says William. “But no matter what I do, I always end up making a mess. In my other class today, I ended up setting fire to the curtains.” He sighs. “I wasn’t even  _ trying _ to light anything on fire this time. I’m certain you never had such problems.”

Cedric shakes his head. “No, that’s not true at all,” he says. “I once attended Hexley Hall as a young boy too. And I somehow managed to blow things up and subsequently burn them down. For years, much of the world considered me a bungler. It wasn’t until someone believed in me that I reached my full potential.” He chuckled. “Confidence can go a long way.”

“Huh,” William says, looking thoughtful. “Is that true? I guess anyone can be great with enough effort.”

“That’s the spirit,” says Cedric, smiling encouragingly. “I hope that helped.”

“Yeah, it did,” William says, getting up to leave. “Thanks, Professor.”

“Wait,” says Cedric. “Before you go, I want to say — if you would like some extra help with anything, please don’t hesitate to stop by my office.”

“Of course,” says William. He grins briefly before striding out. The door shuts behind him. 

* * *

That night, Cedric meets Sofia on the palace balcony. The sky is clear; the stars dance dignified like painted flames on dark canvas. For a few minutes, they stand at the edge, gazing into the heavens. The breeze rustles their clothes, musses their hair, chills their souls. Her hand moves to rest on his shoulder; he returns the gesture, leaning into her. His eyes close, and the world is gone, everything disappearing, faded like a vanishing act. All that’s left is her and him and a boy who blinked and opened his mouth, peered into his eyes, and spoke. The words are still there, intangible, but present. What could they be now? An imprint on his soul? Kindling in his spirit?

“Mr. Cedric,” she says, after some time, breaking the silence. His thoughts break too, scattered pieces left to disperse in the wind. “Is everything alright? You seem distracted.”

He pauses. “Don’t worry about me, Princess. Just thinking.”

“Hmm? What about?”

“A student stopped by my office after school today. And he told me — he said that, well —”

“Was he being mean to you? If that’s the case, I should let  _ you _ know that you’re the greatest sorcerer in the whole universe to me. So don’t let anyone stop you from —”

“He wasn’t being mean or nasty or anything. That’s the strange thing. He said that — that he wished to one day be as great a sorcerer as me. Can you believe that?”

“That’s amazing!” She turns toward him, beaming. “People finally know how outstanding you are. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

“Well, yes. But… it’s just overwhelming, and I’m flattered, and — and I don’t know exactly how to respond to this.” He turns to face her. “All my life, being a sorcerer like me was considered a bad thing. But now — now that I’ve saved the kingdom and Roland’s given me the title of my dreams, everything is different. The world has changed so quickly. People now view  _ me _ as a model of a good sorcerer — it’s jarring, to say the least.”

“It’ll take some getting used to, I’m sure, but Dad named you Cedric the Great for a reason. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t have faith in you. You’ll do fine. You have my full confidence.”

“Thank you, Sofia. I needed to hear that.”

“No problem,” she says, wrapping her arms around him. “Anything for the sorcerer of my dreams.” Cedric smiles and allows himself to sink into her embrace.

* * *

A match lit in his soul.

The air is cold, yet he feels warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love it if you could kudos/comment! I hope you have a good day!


End file.
